


Kijo

by The_Goat_Prince



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Mild Gore, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Goat_Prince/pseuds/The_Goat_Prince
Summary: Fanart for madstoryteller999's 'Masks'Watercolour and Ink
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Kijo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madstoryteller999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madstoryteller999/gifts).



> This was definitely one of those spur-of-the-moment, inspiration-induced-haze pieces that I really didn't plan out at all. Nevertheless I think it turned out alright, so I decided to share it. Seriously though, strong!sakura fics are my favourite, and masks is soooooooo good. You just know it's a good fic when the second you finish you're hit with an insatiable urge to make things~
> 
> Shout out to madstoryteller999 for being awesome!!!


End file.
